Standing Still
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Wally always messes up the team picture. He just can't stand still. Maybe all he needs is a little assistance. 3/4 Pairing.42 of 100 Challenge


A/N:

This is #42 of the 100 Challenge, for more information about the challenge then just check out Numbuh 212's profile. A quick one-shot.

**Standing Still**

"Numbuh Four! Are you listening at all?" questioned Nigel sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, ah heard ya," he muttered half heartedly.

"I'm serious! This is our last picture before we turn into… teenagahs!" continued Nigel, shaking his head disturbed by the idea.

Wally stuck his hands into his orange hoodie grudgingly, "It's just a cruddy picture!" he countered.

"Numbuh five, don't care much about the picture either, but she don't want to get fallen on like last time!" mentioned Abby with a roll of her eyes.

"Or like the time you ruined the picture trying to catch a lousy fly! The only thing in the picture was an orange blur..." chuckled Hoagie.

"Oh, Oh, Oh what about the time he dwopped his quarter, and missed the whole thing!" remembered Kuki with a giggle.

Nigel rolled his eyes at the many memories of ruined pictures thanks to his Aussie teammate. Pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose he promised this time Numbuh Four would stand still.

Sulking behind the rest of them, Wally thought of all the accidents over the past year. They were right; he always messed up the picture. There was the picture of them all in a dog pile and the one with an orange blur blocking everyone. The only one that came out fine was the one where he picked up his quarter at the wrong time, and as result was excluded.

"Whateva!" snorted Wally as they continued their walk to the KND studio.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see… Kuki.

"Wally don't you like pictures?" asked Kuki walking next to her short teammate.

"Nah, they're for cruddy girly models an' stuff," he insisted lowering his eyes.

"But pictures are sooo much fun!" she squealed her hands clutched together by her heart.

"Yeah, for girls!" he persisted kicking his feet.

"I bet you could take a weally weally cute picture!" giggled Kuki watching the boy's face redden.

"Nah, ah doubt that!" he stuttered eyeing his shoes.

"Oh, sure you could!" she smiled before skipping ahead to where the other three teammates walked.

_**In the Studio**_

"Remember to stand still, Numbuh four!" reminded Nigel standing of front of the handmade Camera.

"Ah heard ya the first time!" pouted Wally hands across his chest. He stood silently watching the rest of the team position themselves. Kuki and Abby positioned themselves on each side of Nigel. Hoagie made a second row standing in front of both Abby and Nigel. Abby put a hand on Hoagies shoulder and one around Nigel. They were all ready… except for maybe one.

"Come on Wally!" exclaimed Kuki waving her cloaked hand.

Wally sighed and brought himself next to Hoagie and between Kuki and Nigel.

"Say Rainbow Monkeys!" squealed the child photographer.

Wally made a face at the choice of words. He was moving away out of frustration when two green arms clung to him. His face reddened as he felt her head on his shoulder. An electric shock pulsed through him as a strand of black hair tickled his ear. Like a dream, he felt a soft peck on his cheek.

_**Walking out the studio:**_

Nigel held the picture to his face, while the other operatives crowded around him curiously. Nigel examined the picture. He came out fine with an amused smirk, Abby laughing at her other two operatives, Hoagie with a grin and a peace sign, Kuki kissing Wally's cheek, and what!

"What!" steamed Nigel?

"Numbuh five wants to see," grabbed Abby examining the picture.

"He just had to make a face!" seethed Nigel.

Abby examined Wally's red, shocked, and contorted face. With a chuckle she looked over to where her two blushing friends were talking quietly, oblivious to everyone else.

"At least he stood still!" smiled Abby.

**The End**

A/N:

Well that's my first KND story, and one-shot! Reviews or concrit would be great!

Remember: "You're either in or your old!": D


End file.
